Hello Dean Winchester
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Dean comes back from hell to find Sam has two female hunters with him and one of them might just be the girl Dean has been looking for. Rated M for later chapters


Sat at a bar in the nearest pub, I was thankful the day was over and I could relax. You see, I was a hunter, hunted all things supernatural like vampires, shapeshifters, demons, witches and all the rest and I'd spent the night hunting a demon with my friend, Lexi, and her boyfriend, Sam Winchester. He was a hunter too and me and Lexi met him about three months ago and decided, as he'd recently lost his brother and fellow hunter, that we would all join up and hunt together.

They were back at the hotel doing I don't wanna know what so I was here at the pub.

"Rough night?" a good looking guy slid on the stool next to me.

"Just kicking back after a hard day at work." I smiled at him.

He was REALLY good looking.

"How about I buy you a drink to relax?" He flirted.

"How about you come up with a better line?" I laughed.

"Yeah okay, that was pretty cheesy," he nodded.

I drank the rest of my drink and put my glass down.

"Are you leaving already?" The guy asked.

"I guess I could stay for a few more," I shrugged. "I'll have a Malibu and Coke."

"Coming up," he winked and waited for the attention of the bartender.

About an hour later, feeling a bit tipsy, I decided I should probably head back before I got any worse.

Outside, I leant against the wall as I was saying my goodbyes to the guy.

"So, what do I have to do to get your number?" He winked.

"Well i'm afraid you're going to have to work hard for it," I teased.

"Oh, I'm sure I can do that," he said quietly, as he took a few steps closer to me.

He was soon close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face and it made my knees go weak.

"So, does this get me your number?"

"No, you still need to try harder," I whispered back to him.

The guy moved forwards and kissed me. Damn, he was good.

Our mouths parted and his tongue massaged mine in a way that made my toes curl.

As I ran my fingers through and grabbed his hair, I felt something press against me and pulled away.

I smiled him and looked down and then back up to his face.

"I think you've worked hard enough, have you got a pen and paper?" I winked.

The guy stepped back and looked down to see what I was looking at and his laughed at his . . . situation.

Once I'd given him my number, i said a flirty goodbye and headed back to the motel.

"Feel better?" Lexi asked when I got back.

"Oh yeah," I laughed.

"Why are you so cheerful? Did you pull?" Sam asked, looking up from the sofa.

"Err . . .no, I just may be a little tipsy, that's all," I lied. "So Sammy, you looking up a new hunt?"

"Yeah, up in Kentucky three women have been found dead after going into the local haunted house," Sam turned the laptop round to show me a picture of the broken down wooden house.

"Wow, that looks homey," I said, sarcastically.

"The wood don't look very stable, do you think we could make it collapse?" Lexi winked at Sam.

"Ewww, please. After three months I still have to remind you not to say stuff lke that round me?"

Lexi and Sam both laughed.

"It's only because you're single, but don't worry, we'll find someone for you," Sam chuckled.

"Shut up and get back to work," I threw a cushion at him.

"Hey!" Lexi cried and made her way to Sam and sat on his lap.

"Ugh," I snuiffed and sat on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels.

After about half an hour, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, are we expecting room service?" I asked, getting up.

"No, it could be the maids," Sam shrugged.

"At half 12 in hte morning?" I asked, doubtfully and headed to the door.

When I opened it, there were two guys but my attention was instatnly drawn to the young guy.

The guy from the pub.

"You," I grinned, happy to see him again.

"And you," he smiled back.

"What are you doing here? I gave you my phone number, not my room number," I laughed.

"I'm looking for my brother but I think I may have got the wrong room; I'm glad I did though," the guy turned on the charm but as I registered what he was saying, my smiled faded and my eyes widened.

"What?" The guy asked, understanding the situation had turned serious.

"Your name is . . . I mean, you're Dean," I said to him.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you that earlier?"

I took a few steps back.

"Err . . . Sammy, can you come here? NOW!"

I heard him tell Lexi to stay where she was and he came to the door.

When he was behind me, he stopped dead.

"Dean?"

"Sammy," Dean said and took a step forward and as he did, Sam put his arm out and pushed me behind him.

Without any warning, Sam lunged at Dean, pushing him against the hotel hallway outside and pinning him there.

"Wait!" Their friend, Bobby, rushed to pull Sam off. "We've been through this already, he's him, he's not a demon he is Dean."

"Dean?" Sam said again and both pulled each other into a hug, fighting back the tears.

"Sorry to break this up, but now this is sorted, I need to get going," Bobby said, awkwardly.

"Yeah okay, thanks Bobby," Sam said around the lump in his throat.

"I'll seeya later, Bobby," Dean nodded and as Bobby left, Dean came into the room.

"Come on Sammy, don't cry, your mascara will run," I teased him and Dean looked at me, then to Sam and back again.

"You two aren't . . . you're not . . . I mean, I've never heard anyone else call him Sammy," Dean stumbled over his words nervously, obviously thinking about what happened earlier.

"No," Sam laughed.

"I think Lexi would kill me before that happened; she's my friend; she's with him," I laughed along and shouted for her. "Lex!"

When she came out of the living room, she came straight over to Sam and put her arm around him.

"I can't believe it, I mean, you're alive. I can't believe you're alive," Sam sounded over-happy.

I tiptoed and peered over Sam's shoulder.

"Well , he looked pretty much alive earlier as well," I smiled at Dean.

Sam slowly turned around to look at me. "What?"

"I met him in the pub about two hours ago, I didn't know who he was," I explained.

"They hooked up," Lexi started giggling.

"No we didn't, we had a few drinks," I told her.

Dean took a step closer to me, grinning. "You wanted to though."

"Maybe I left too early," I smiled, shyly, and took a step towards him.

"Okay Dean, Sherrie, can you just . . . Dean, can you please explain to me how you escaped? How you got out?"

"Come on Shed, lets go to the kitchen and round up a few drinks," Lexi said, hinting to let the guys talk alone.

We both went to kitchen and although we could still see Sam and Dean, we couldn't hear them.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" Lexi asked.

"Just what I said, I was in the pub, he came in and brought me a drink, we sat talking and then, when I was leaving, we stopped outside and I gave him my number," I said, trying to sound innocent.

"There' something you're not telling me." Lexi eyed me, suspiciously.

"We may have made out against the side of the pub," I looked round the room to avoid eye contact.

"Well, it looks like Sam won't have to find you sonmeone after all," Lexi moved her eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Dean. He can be you boyfriend."

We looked over our shoulders at Dean and when he grinned back, we started giggling.

"He's going to get paranoid," I laughed.

"We should really be getting the drinks," Lexi laughed and we got some beer and sorted out some munchies.

"Here you go boys," Lexi said when she came out and, after putting the beers on the table, she went over to Sam, who was in an armchair and sat on his lap.

I walked past and sat on the sofa opposite them.

"How about you move up a bit," Dean rubbed the middle of hte sofa, next to him.

"Oh, I don't know," I flirted. "You may have to convince me."

"Well then, I'll have to try harder," he winked, quoting what we said earlier.

We looked at each other and laughed as I shuffled closer.

"Care to fill us in, guys?" Sam looked at us.

"It's a err . . ."

"A private joke," Dean filled in.

"So Sammy, when do we hit the house of horrors?" I asked, taking the focus off me and Dean.

"I was thinking that we could leave tomorrow morning . . . oh Dean, now you're back-"

Sam didn't have a chance to finish his sentance.

"My baby!" Dean cried. "She better be in top condition cause if you've done anything to her-"

"Dean, she's fine," Sam sighed.

"Good."

"Men and their cars," Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Well, daddy's come home for her," Dean smirked at Sam.

The rest of the night carried on like that until Sam and Lexi decided to go to bed.

When we were alone, Dean turned sideways so he could speak to me.

"You're a hunter? How long have you been doing that?"

"Since I was sixteen," I answered.

"And you are . . ."

"Twenty-four, nearly twenty-five," I cringed.

"Nearly ten years, wow. How, I mean, why did you start? It's not how many people chose to live their lives," Dean asked.

"When I was sixteen, I left home and had nothing to do with my family and still don't, for reasons I ain't gonna talk about and the only people I had was Lexi and my boyfriend . . . finace . . . well, almost," I took a deep breath. "But for about two days he started acting . . . strange, like he was fighting something inside him, and on the third day, he got violent and something happened and the he just kinda . . . dropped dead. We didn't know what it was or what happened but we swore we'd find out and we know now that it was a-"

"Demon?" Dean took a guess.

"Yeah. We made a vow to try and save as many people by destroying or getting the demons out of people before it killed them. After that, we heard about other things, like ghosts and witches and all that and just, I don't know, we just headed from one hunt to the next and never looked back."

"I take it that's how you met Sam."

"Yeah, on a hunt. Lexi and Sam ran into each other while both checking info on the same hunt, he joined us on the night and him and Lexi never said goodbye," I shrugged.

"So you've had to put up with my brother for four months?" Dean said like it was a bad thing.

"Three. We had heard of you and Sam, I mean, what hunter hasn't, so we knew what had happened and Lexi thought it would be easier if we teamed up with Sam to do hunts and y'know."

"Well, it's good to see Sam happy," Dean nodded.

"He wasn't when we first met him but after about month, with our company and with Lexi, he started to perk uo and well, he's happier than he was then and after tonight . . . I think he'll be floating," I laughed.

"What was the hunt you've just finished here?"

"Trickster. We all got banged up pretty bad . . . obviously not our faces but," I lifted the side of my shirt to show him the scrapes I had along my ribs. "It comes with the job."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, it's not boring," Dean grinned.

"It's anything but," I agreed.

"Its worth getting a good rush sometimes," Dean flirted.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of excitemnet," I flirted back.

"It's good to get your pulse racing," Dean said quietly and leaned forward to kiss me softly.

As I kissed him back, I felt the heat rise and pulled away.

"I should get some sleep, your brother loves early rises," I sighed.

"Ugh," Dean groaned. "Of course he does."

"It can be annoying after a late hunt."

"So, where do I sleep?" Dean winked at me.

"Well," I bounced up and down. "This couch is actually quite comfortable."

I stood up, laughing and headed to my room.

"Good night, Dean."


End file.
